You'll Always Be My Little Girl
by NiryLae
Summary: A little story based on With You in Your Dreams. It may be a little confusing if you've never read that story. Kurt and Blaine are set into panic mode when Ali gets her period for the first time.


**A/N: **_I couldn't get this out of my head, so here it is. There may be random one-shots from this verse every now and then._

* * *

Kurt and Blaine are in their shared office space, Kurt finishing up some sketches and Blaine busy looking for a song for his choir to start learning. They were both enjoying the rare quiet time, Kale and Chloe were forced into separate rooms to do their homework, and Ali was in her room reading.

Blaine was about to make a comment to Kurt about how nice this was when there was a sudden blood curdling scream from upstairs. Both Kurt and Blaine shot out of their chairs and ran out of the room, bumping into each other as they both tried to scramble from the room. Kurt's longer legs helped him race up the stairs faster, but Blaine was hot on his heals.

They both came to a stop outside of the bathroom door, where they could hear Ali crying. Blaine knocked frantically. "Ali? What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

The response they got was a terrified, "Go away!"

Kurt and Blaine shared a worried glance. Kurt knocked a little more gentle. "Ali, tell us what's going on. We just want to help."

There was a shuffle on the other side of the door, then Ali's tear stained face appeared. "I don't know what h-happened." She had a towel wrapped around her lower half and was holding her shorts in her hand. Her shorts that were stained with blood.

Blaine was looking at the shorts as if he were looking at an alien, he looked at Kurt, terrified. Luckily his husband was much more level-headed than he was. Kurt pulled Ali in for a hug and rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay Alison." He looked at Blaine over the top of Ali's curls. "Blaine why don't you run to the store and grab some...supplies for Ali."

Blaine shook his head frantically and backed away a step. Kurt sighed, knowing that Blaine never wanted to leave Ali when she was upset. He pulled back and held Ali by the shoulders. "Okay here's what we're gonna do. Ali, go grab some old underwear and your old pajamas out of your closet and put them on. I'm going to grab some things for you, and Uncle Blaine is going to explain everything, okay baby?"

At Blaine's squeak, Kurt shot him a glare. Ali nodded and wiped her nose on the back of her hand then went to do what Kurt told her. Kurt took a deep breath and grabbed Blaine's face in his hands. "It's time for you to give her the talk. I'll go and get some tampons and pads for her, and for the love of God do not let the twins know something is up. I'll be back in twenty minutes tops. You can do this baby."

He placed a kiss on Blaine's lips and walked away, leaving Blaine there looking terrified. Kurt grabbed his keys and walked out as quiet as possible, so as not to rouse suspicion from the twins. He had just walked into the store when his phone rang, it was Blaine. When he accepted the call, all he could hear was pure chaos.

"Jesus Blaine! I haven't even been gone ten minutes!"

_"I know! I know! I started giving her the talk, like you told me. But you know me, I think I messed it up because she screamed again then ran and locked herself in the bathroom. All the noise finally caught up to the twins and they came running and now, well, you can hear."_

Sure enough, he could hear Chloe banging on the door, while Kale yelled at her to stop and to leave Ali alone. Kurt sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. He had reached the tampon aisle and was having a dilemma of his own.

"Blaine. I need you to handle them. Just get Chloe away from that door. I'll be home as soon as I can."

_"But Kurt what do I-" _

Kurt hung up before Blaine could finish. He opened his contacts on his phone and found who he was looking for, hitting dial. It was answered almost immediately.

"Rachel. I need your help."

When Kurt got home fifteen minutes later, he walked into the mayhem still going strong. At least Chloe was downstairs now, but she had taken to teasing a crying Kale. When she saw her father enter the house, she immediately ran to him, trying to snatch the bag out of his hand. Kurt was not in the mood for this right now and held the bag above his head. He used his dad tone and pointed a finger in her face. "Chloe Elizabeth you stop right there! Apologize for whatever you did to your brother and go to your room. You will stay there the rest of the night until Daddy or I come and tell you goodnight. No TV or games."

Chloe stomped her foot and pouted. "But Dad!"

Kurt pointed to the stairs. "Go. Now. Do not make me count."

She gave a dramatic sigh and stomped her way all the way up to her room, slamming the door. Kurt took another breath and walked over to Kale, ruffling his hair. "You okay bud?" Kale nodded and Kurt knew he wanted to be hugged, but he had other matters to attend to. "I'll be right back okay? I need to go take this to Ali and make sure Daddy hasn't pulled his hair out yet. Aunt Rachel is coming over, so if she comes to the door you're allowed to answer okay bud?" Kale nodded again and Kurt bent to kiss his hair. "That's my good boy."

Kurt quickly made his way upstairs and saw Blaine sitting in front of the bathroom door with his head in his palms. He looked up when he heard his husband approaching. "She still won't open the door, but she's taking a shower, or at least pretending to. I'm sorry Kurt, I don't know what I did. I just, wasn't ready for this to happen today."

Kurt held his hand up to make Blaine stop, then sat next to him. "It's okay. I called Rachel over, she'll be here soon." Blaine let out a loud breath of relief and leaned against Kurt. Kurt rested his head on top of Blaine's and let out a little laugh. "The joys of parenthood right?"

Blaine laughed a little too. "Is it sad that I kind of enjoy the mayhem? I mean, it's stressful, but at the end of the day, I love our crazy family."

"I do too. I wouldn't change any of it."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt and Kurt went to lean forward for a kiss when they heard a loud 'ewwww' from down the hall. Kurt straightened and yelled towards Chloe's room, "Chloe Elizabeth what did I tell you!" There was a loud giggle followed by the door slamming again.

Blaine chuckled and buried his face in Kurt's neck. "She's your daughter."

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. They heard the doorbell ring, and Kale answer it. Rachel appeared at the top of the stairs a moment later, making both Kurt and Blaine stand.

"I got here as fast as I could. How's she doing?"

Blaine gestured helplessly to the door. "She won't come out. The shower is running, but I don't think she's in there."

Rachel nodded and turned to Kurt. "You got what I told you?" Kurt nodded and handed her the bag of goods. Rachel grabbed it and went to the door, knocking gently. "Ali? It's Aunt Rachel, can I come in?"

There was a pause in which everyone held their breaths. They heard the shower cut off then Ali's voice. "I don't want Daddy to come in."

Rachel laughed and shook her head, though Ali couldn't see. "Of course not. It'll just be us girls, I promise."

The locked clicked and the door opened a small sliver. Rachel nodded at the boys and went inside, closing the door behind her. Blaine looked at Kurt anxiously. "Now what?"

Kurt sighed and shrugged. "Now we wait. Don't worry, Ali will be okay."

Blaine nodded and looked over Kurt's shoulder, making Kurt look back too. Kale was standing at the top of the stairs, looking scared. "Dad, Daddy? Is Ali okay?"

Kurt and Blaine shared a sweet smile, their lovely Kale was always so worried about everyone around him. Kurt turned and opened his arms and Kale came running forward, crashing into Kurt's chest. Blaine pet the back of his curls while Kurt hugged him. "Yes Kalecake. Ali is fine. It's just something that happens to girls when they reach a certain age. Daddy and I just weren't really ready so that's why Aunt Rachel is here."

Kale looked up, brow furrowed, "So, this is gonna happen to Chloe too?"

Kurt nodded down at his son and they heard Chloe's door creak open down the hall. They all waited to see what would happen next. They heard her timid voice, "Kale?"

All three turned to see her biting her lip and wringing her hands behind her back. Kale stepped away from Kurt, wiping his eyes. Chloe took a step forward, looking at Kurt to make sure she wouldn't get in trouble again. "Do you want to come in my room and read with me? Daddy just got me that new book and I think you would like it too. We can take turns reading out loud if you want."

Kurt and Blaine smiled, Chloe loved to act tough, but at the end of the day she loved her brother. It wasn't an outright apology, but it was her form of one. Kale nodded and walked forward, holding his hand out. Chloe took it without hesitation and led Kale into her room.

Blaine smiled after them and reached out for Kurt's hand. "That's what makes the mayhem worth it."

They shared another smile then the door in front of them opened. Ali stepped out, eyes wide and bottom lip trembling a bit. "Uncle Blaine?"

Blaine took a step forward and crouched down a little. "Yes baby girl?"

She looked back at Rachel, who nodded encouragingly. Ali looked back to Blaine. "I'm sorry I screamed at you earlier."

"And I'm sorry I scared you."

Kurt was suddenly very curious what Blaine had said to Ali, but would let the two have their moment. Ali nodded and smiled a little. "Can we go play a song?"

Blaine nodded and held his hand out. Their favorite thing to do together was play the piano side by side. They walked downstairs together, leaving Kurt and Rachel standing in the hall.

"Thank you so much Rachel. This was just kinda sprung on us."

Rachel nodded and smiled. "It's okay. I'm glad I could help. When my dads went through this, it was a terrible ordeal. At least now you'll have Ali for when it's Chloe's turn. I suppose I should explain to you how tampons and pads work."

Kurt groaned as Rachel dragged him into the bathroom to explain. Kurt had another moment when he thanked the Gods he was born a boy.


End file.
